


Shipping and Handling

by HarmoniHalo



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 07:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16614533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarmoniHalo/pseuds/HarmoniHalo
Summary: In which I use my job to create an AU. (I'm an employee at UPS and this is my postal service AU. Now with non related Papysans.





	Shipping and Handling

**Author's Note:**

> Blown out. Slang term used my drivers and loaders to describe a truck that has more packages assigned to it than can fit on it.

Was this really happening? 

Papyrus groaned aloud when he arrived at the loading dock, unbelievably annoyed at the sight in front of him. Packages. _His packages._. Not on his truck and on the shelves, but on the dock. Despite his efforts to keep his cool, the skeleton couldn't help but stomp his foot against the scaffolding harshly. Better than punching the steel pull down door like that one driver did that one time...poor guy needed stitches and a cast. 

Back to the package problem. Where was his good for nothing loader? Papyrus hopped onto the back of his near empty delivery truck, hoping to find the stout skeleton but no one was there. But as he looked from his truck to the neighboring one, there he was. Disheveled and dirty, loading a car that _wasn't_ his. Actually, now that Papyrus actually looked at the loader's three other cars, they were all full. No packages on the dock. Just his. Only his. 

That lowlife was doing this on purpose!  
Papyrus stepped off his truck in a huff, before calling out, "SANS!" 

The other employees didn't even look in his direction, this behavior wasn't out of the ordinary. This happened pretty much every day, and Papyrus was sick and tired of it. He didn't care if Sans was written up or lost his job, this had to stop somehow.

"yeah?" Sans poked out of the back door of one of the other trucks before giving Papyrus a smug smile. "oh, good morning handsome. didja need me for something? any packages that need inspecting?" Sans flirted (as per usual), giving his co worker a suggestive look. 

Papyrus wasn't amused, not at all reacting to the loader's advances. He instead indicated the large stacks of boxes outside his truck. "You can start with these packages!" Papyrus exclaimed. 

 

Sans sauntered over to Papyrus's truck, taking a discerning look at the boxes. "yyyup." He replied with a nod. "i heard you had a problem with my loading so i decided, 'hey, im an understanding guy, if i cant load his car right, maybe he can load his OWN car.' so yeah, i did this for you." It was becoming rather obvious that Sans wasn't joking about that, his usually relaxed tone became a bit more stern. He wasn't just being lazy this time, he purposely screwed Papyrus over. 

And this made him even more frustrated. 

"I did NOT have a problem with your loading, I had a problem with you putting packages on my car that aren't ON MY ROUTE!" Papyrus harshly scolded the loader, grabbing a package off the pile in front of them. "For example," He continued. "This package is 01E! My route is 56P!" He threw the package on the moving belt behind Sans, before concluding. "You didn't even load the boxes and you still got it wrong..."

Sans sighed, "yeah. but you wont report me." Then shrugged. "you never do." 

"Maybe that'll change today." Papyrus retorted.

He turned to walk away, determined that this was the last time something like this would happen and Sans wasn't going to get away with it. But something stopped him before he went. Maybe he couldn't report him. But he could make an example out of him. Papyrus couldn't help but help feel a bit devious at the idea that crossed his mind. He turned back around to Sans, looking uncharacteristically calm, especially after the events from this morning.

Luckily for Papyrus, Sans didn't really notice. He just gave him a smug smile. 

"so you're not reporting me?" Sans teased.

Papyrus shook his head, walking over to the back of the truck. "No. Not today. But, I do need your help with something."

Sans gave him a slightly confused look. "you...want me to help you load the truck?"

"Not exactly." Papyrus has to stop himself from snickering. "Let's just say I have a package that needs _inspecting_." 

The loader shrugged. "alright. where is it?"

Papyrus pointed to the shelves on the truck. "In the car. It was on my truck when I arrived this morning. I'm not sure if you put it there or not."

San nodded, walking over before hopping on the truck. "yeah, i didnt put that there might want to check that out." Papyrus followed after him. 

When they were both inside, Papyrus closed the sliding door on the truck, causing Sans to quickly turn in his direction, a slight bit of worry in his eye lights. Which Papyrus returned with a stern glare.

"You forced my hand, Sans." He started, grabbing a hold of his belt buckle, a sight that made Sans's eyes even wider. 

"You never do your job properly. I threaten to report you and you do nothing."

There's a sharp clank as Papyrus undid his belt, letting the buckle hang loose. 

"I really don't want you to lose your job." He started moving closer to the loader, his glare unwavering. "So I feel like we can find a way to "reprimand" you that doesn't involve getting your supervisor involved."

Sans stepped back, his soul pulsing in his ribcage. He tried to downplay the situation, maybe hoping to bring Papyrus back to his senses. "so, um that package?"

Papyrus snickered, unbuttoning his shorts, before letting them fall to his ankles. "Oh, it's right here." He indicated the glowing bulge in his boxers, savoring Sans's flustered reaction. _He was going to love putting this sentient dirt pile in his place._ "I'd recommend giving it a thorough inspection, with your mouth." 

Sans's cheekbones flushed bright blue, an expression that Papyrus begrudgingly had to admit was adorable, and opened his mouth to speak. "you want me to suck you off so i dont lose my job?"

"Crude way to put it, but yes." Papyrus replied. 

"alright. where do you want me?" Sans asked, calmly.

Papyrus sneered. "On your knees." 

Without anymore hesitation, Sans fell onto the metal floor of the truck, a sharp _clank_ echoing as his kneecaps hit against it, looking up at his superior with an uninterruptible expression. Papyrus couldn't tell whether he was scared or excited about this. But one thing was for certain, he wasn't saying no. 

"Hmm. You can actually do what you're told."

Rather forcefully, Papyrus pushed Sans's skull against his crotch. The other skeleton didn't seem to mind much, letting himself be pushed and prodded, even closing his eyes to place a chaste kiss against Papyrus's clothed erection. Which...definitely isn't what he was expecting. 

"so, you want me to start soon, or...?" Sans asked coyly, his hand teasing at Papyrus's waistband, the tips of his phalanges tracing over his co worker's pelvic wing. "i mean, you have to leave the hub by 10 if you want to deliver air packages on ti--MPPHH!"

"That's enough out of you." 

Before Sans could finish his snide comment, Papyrus had already pushed his under garments down and forced his throbbing cock into the loader's open mouth. The slight shock of feeling Sans's more cold magic against his more hot kind caught Papyrus off guard for a moment, a shudder ran through his bones and he couldn't help the soft moan that escaped him. 

But now that he was actually doing this, and he could see Sans in this position with his own two eyes...he started panic. Oh god, what was he thinking?! This was highly inappropriate and not to mention unprofessional. He was going to be fired. He was going to lose this job that he worked for years to keep! Maybe he could pull away and redress and pretend this didn't happen. Maybe he could--

Before he could take any form of affirmative action, Sans took it amongst himself to start, taking more of his superior into his maw, letting his chilly tongue trace over Papyrus's shaft. The taller skeleton felt his knees buckle, and he fell back slightly against the shelves on the truck. Any and all of his haughty confidence from earlier melted away, just to leave a flustered, sweaty mess. 

Papyrus tried to keep himself quiet as he co-worker continued to work his literal magic, keeping his mouth shut. Despite his best efforts though, Sans was determined to get him to break and after letting his canines scratch against the sensitive magic, Papyrus howled before slapping a hand over his mouth. His eye sockets went wide, filled to the brim with actual fear as they searched the area. 

The door didn't open. And no sound from the outside could heard beside the squeaking of the conveyor belt and idle chatter from the other loaders and drivers. A shaky sigh of relief escaped Papyrus. 

Below him, Sans gave Papyrus a scolding look before releasing the other skeleton's cock. 

"you might want to be quiet, lest we both lose our jobs." San teased, his fingers tracing circles over the tip of of Papyrus's shaft. 

"Just..." Papyrus responded in between his heavy breaths. "...hurry up." 

"only because i want to get home. keep your hand over your mouth, i can tell you're a bit of a screamer." Sans advised before taking in his superior once again, the tip of his tongue lightly moving in circles over the hood, his hand stroking near the base. 

Papyrus mewled, quick to cover his mouth before any other full volume sounds escaped. Instead, soft whines issued from the taller skeleton, his legs wanting to fall out beneath him. Soft rattling could be heard from his shuddering bones.

Sans picked up the pace, lightly suckling on Papyrus's cock, the soft, sweet taste of his co-worker's pre acting as incentive for him to keep going. That, and the quiet and kinda cute noises he was making. His hand gripped a bit tighter as his motions gained in speed. 

The shaking of Papyrus's legs were erratic now, his grip on the shelves white knuckle tight, they being the only thing keeping him standing. And from the way Sans was getting more and more eager, he could tell that he caught on. He was getting close. 

 

This was probably the most determined Sans had been to actually finish something (or someone) and he was going to put his damndest into it. He took a look up at Papyrus, his eyes half lidded, hoping to catch his eye line, which he did.

The two looked back at each other for moment before Papyrus let out sharp yelp, and one of his hands found it's way to the back of Sans's skull. He pushed his cock deep inside his inferior's mouth, panting as he painted it florescent orange with his magic when he came. Sans took it, eagerly, swallowing what he could, small remnants of it dripping over his mandible. His eye lights glowed brightly, adoring the taste of his superior's seed. He gave Papyrus's spent shaft a soft kiss in appreciation. 

Papyrus stood there for a moment, his bones still shaking slightly, sweat pooling on the edge of his skull, still in utter disbelief that what just happened... _happened._ As he froze there in a daze, Sans had already pulled the taller skeleton's shorts back up, buckling his belt in the process. He regained his footing giving his co-worker a snide look. 

"can i go home now? Or do you still need help?" Sans asked in a suggestive tone, Papyrus's luminescent cum still on his chin. 

There a moment of quiet before Papyrus grabbed ahold of Sans, placing him on one the shelves of the truck. He pulled the smaller skeleton into a heated kiss, tangling his hot tongue with the other's cold one. Sans didn't hesitate, he reciprocated his superior's actions eagerly, as if this is all he ever wanted out of him.

Papyrus could taste San's slightly sour magic mixed with his own, an absolutely tantalizing taste that he couldn't get enough of. His hands found their way to Sans's pelvic wings, tightly teasing them through his shorts. Things were about to escalate and he had to stop before they went too far.

Though, they already went too far. Maybe just farther? 

The skeletons pulled away from each other panting, Papyrus's forehead against Sans's. Neither said a word for a few moments, looking back at each other with nearly glazed over eye lights. 

Papyrus was the first to break the silence, chuckling softly. "You seem to have a bit of "me" on you." He teased playfully, using his thumb to clean off San's cheek. 

"hmm, better not waste it then." Sans replied in an equally teasing manner, taking Papyrus's thumb into his mouth, licking the phalange clean, causing Papyrus to shudder. 

"D-don't push it." Papyrus pulled his hand away before continuing. "So...are you going to work better from now on? Maybe be sure to load my truck right?"

Sans glanced away before replying coyly. "i'll think about it. are you gonna go on a date with me?" 

Papyrus smirked and rolled his eyes. He walked over to the pull down door on the truck, lifting it up with a flourish. Then turned back to face Sans. 

"I'll think about it." Papyrus replied with a wink before walking off the truck and back into the hub.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a case of "I only wanted to write a drabble but it came out longer" oops.   
> Also this is less a continuous story and more self contained stories. ^^; more coming soon!


End file.
